A whole new pinnaple
by sekai no hana
Summary: A whole new world ver vongola. Shounen-ai. 6927  don't like, don't read


Author: Hwaaa! Saya ga nyangka kalo ficnya bakal selesee! Huaaa!

Mukuro: Kufufu~ author-san udah bikin DUA fic tentang eke loh.. Author-san ngfans ama saya yah? Kalo Author-san mau jadiin saya pacar umm... bisa saya per-ugyaaa! *ditabok pake panci*

Tsuna: akh~! Mu-Mukuro-san! Author-san! Dia itu salah satu dari guardian sayaa! Ntar siapa yang jadi Mist guardian?

Author: masalah elu toh? Bukan masalah gue.. bwee~ btw, enjoy this fic

* * *

><p>Di bumi kita yang indah, tentram dan damai ini, hiduplah seorang 'putri' yang bernama Sawada Tsunayoshi *kok jadi kata2 dongeng sih?*. Dia biasanya dipanggil dame-hime oleh teman2 sekolahnya. Hanya saja, ada seorang gurita rebus bernama Gokudera Hayato yang selalu saja 'membantu' sang tuan putri yang kita cintai ini dengan cara meledakan siapa pun yang mengganggu Tsunayoshi. Alhasil, sang putri pun selalu mendapatkan hadiah dari kepala sekolah yang berupa selembar kertas berisi penagihan uang renovasi bangunan sekolah akibat ledakan bom gurita rebus tersebut. Gokudera pun hanya bisa membentur benturkan kepalanya yang 'indah' tersebut sambil meminta maaf kepada putri Tsuna.<p>

Pada suatu hari, saat putri Tsuna pulang dari sekolahnya, dia mendengar sebuah teriakan yang mirip dengan perawan yang hampir diperkosa oleh preman jalanan (?). Karena penasaran dengan teriakan tersebut, Tsuna pun mencari asal mula suara tersebut.

Dia menemukan ayahnya, Xanxus sedang bersama ibunya, Squalo sedang bersama seorang pria yang menurutnya-ehem ganteng?

'siapa tuh nanas? Jangan jangan... aaa! Ga mungkin... pasti cuma otak gue doang yang ngaco' pikir Tsuna sambil memukul mukul kepalanya yang lebih mirip duri landak tersebut *di X-burner*.

"VOOOII! Raja brengsek! Jangan dengarkan si kepala nanas busuk ini!" terdengar suara merdu sang permaisuri sambil menunjuk kearah –ehem Pangeran –ehem Mukuro dengan jari tengah. *permaisuri macam apa kau!*

"Diam Stronzo!" teriak Xanxus sambil melemparkan botol bir kearah pelipis istrinya. Mukuro pun diam seribu bahasa atas perlakuan Xanxus kepada Squalo.

"fufufu~, yang mulia, bolehkan saya melanjutkan kata kata saya yang tadi?" tanya Mukuro yang sudah basah bajunya akibat berkeringat karena takut di lempar Xanxus namun tetap cool.

"SILAHKAN!" kata Xanxus dengan berapi api sampai kursi yang dia duduki tadi terbakar.

" jadi, maksud saya datang ke sini itu, adalah untuk melamar anak perawan bapak"

"apa kelebihannya?"

Mukuro langsung mengeluarkan sebuah karton yang bertuliskan "5 kelebihan!" seperti yang di iklan e*ia dan bersenyum ala senyum Mr. Bean

Mukuro baru akan menyebutkan 'kelebihan' tersebut tiba-tiba Tsuna berteriak pada Xanxus

" KEJAM SEKALI KALIAN! MEMPERMAIKAN AKU SEPERTI INI! AKU BUKAN HADIAH YANG BERHAK UNTUK DIMENANGKAN!" teriak Tsuna seperti cewek yang lagi nolak pertunangan. Tsuna langsung berlari kekamarnya dengan slowmotion sambil airmata bercucuran sampai akhirnya ~BRAK!~. Tsuna terpeleset dengan tidak elitnya akibat tersandung dengan gaunnya yang super panjang itu. Akibatnya, Rok Tsuna pun tersibak dengan indahnya. Yak saudara-saudara! Apa akibatnya? CD Tsuna yang berwarna pink dan gambar natsu tersebut kelihatan! Mukuro pun langsung menutup hidungnya untuk menghindari kegagalan (?)nya sebagai seorang pangeran

"adu-duh..." Tsuna bangung dengan sembruat merah di wajahnya. Tsuna menangis menahan malu lalu berlari dengan kecepatan kuchisake-ona.

'kufufufu~ putri yang tadi imut juga yah? _*emang imut!* _Walaupun sedikit bloon *_gua tabok lu Mukuro!*' _pikir Mukuro yang sedari tadi dipanggil kaga nyaut-nyaut juga.

"WOI! NANAS!" teriak Xanxus yang sudah frustasi

"EH IYA SIAP LAKSANAKAN MERDEKA!" teriak Mukuro yang sudah membawa bambu runcing dan memakai ikat kepala yang bertuliskan 'NANAS'.

"BACOOOOTT! Gua nanya, lu mau ketemu ma putri gua secara pribadi ga?" tanya Xanxus dengan muka ga iklas

"MAUU! I LOVE U BEIBEH!" teriak *prasaan Mukuro dari tadi treak melulu* Mukuro sambil berancang ancang untuk memeluk Xanxus. Tapi dihentikan oleh sang istri tercinta dengan suara 'malaikat'nya tersebut.

"VRAAAAA! JANGAN DEKET DEKET AMA SUAMI GUE!"

"GYAAAA!" dan dengan teriakan tersebut, Mukuro pun terlempar ke ruang angkasa –ehem maksud saya, ke balkon tempat Tsuna berada

**~semetara itu di kamar Tsuna~**

"apaan tuh mereka, maen seenak udel aje mau nikahin gue. WTF " kata Tsuna seraya mencopot baju sekolahnya, dan T-shirt dan celana yang pendeknya uma ampe lutut *mang mau sepanjang apa lagi?* .

~BRAKK!~

~KOMPRYANG!~

~MEONG (?)~

Tsuna yang kaget langsung melihat ke balkon kamarnya dan menemukan sebuah tanaman nanas indigo yang sedang nungging bagaikan nanas nungging di pinggir kali.

"HIEEEEE~! Ada nanas nungging!" teriak Tsuna sambil menendang seisi kamarnya yang sudah menjadi kapal pecah tersebut

"apaan lu nanas nungging? Ada juga singa nungging!" *nunjuk Natsu yang lagi nungging gara gara ketendang ama majikannya (Tsuna) yang tercinta

"to-tonikaku, ngapain lu di kamar gua!"

"kufufufu~ tentu saja ingin bertemu dengan calon istriku~!"

"ogaaah!"

"ayolah tuan putri, aku ini kan ganteng, cool, dan seksi" kata mukuro sambil berpose ala cewek pantai yang lagi pake youknowwhat ama youknowwhat

Tiba-tiba Tsuna berubah menjadi HDW

"pergi ga lo! Ato gua seme lu sekarang!" kata Tsuna yang sudah frustasi dan mulai mendorong sang pangeran nanas ke blakang balkon

"e-eh! Jangan mangkin ngedorong gua ke belakang! Ntar gua aaaaa-!"

"mati lu, NAHAHAHAHAHAHA! He are~?"

"kufufufu~ tidak semudah itu putri.." kata Mukuro sambil melayang layang diatas udara

"HIEEE! Arwahnya getayangan di kamar gua!" teriak Tsuna yang sudah merinding ampe mati

"ini bukan arwah yang mulia... ini ntu HANTU! *sama aja toh?* " kata Mukuro dengan senter yang ada dibawah dagunya

"HIEEEEEE!" Tsuna pun pingsan dengan tidak elitnya

'kufufu~ bagus-bagus' pikir Mukuro dengan senyum mesumnya

* * *

><p>Akh~! Masih pendek yah? Ntar kalo banyak yang review saya panjangin deh..<p>

Ini fic humor pertama saya... jadi tolong maklumin kegajean, keabalan, ketebakan, fic saya ini...

Review please~


End file.
